JUEGOS PASIONALES (AMOR O PASION)
by serenitymoon20
Summary: Makoto y Kotonoha tenian una relacion no perfecta pero la perfeccion no existe, hasta que se desato todo aquel desastre de pasiones y desamores, donde solo el amor verdadero puede sobrevivir ¿a quien de todas terminara eligiendo Makoto?...en cosas del amor, los juegos locos y pasionales ¿tienen cabida?...Makoto...yo... No lo siento no puedo hacer esto...no de nuevo...
1. CAPITULO 1 UN ANGEL EN LA ESTACION

...

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 UN ANGEL EN LA ESTACION**

* * *

 ** _Siempre el amor es tan impredecible como extraordinario, a veces puede ser a primera vista, en ocasiones debe ser con el trato pero les debo decir que las mil formas en la que uno se enamora es completamente normal pues el amor es inconsistente y nunca se sabe cuándo se llega hasta que estamos completamente enamorados puede bastar solo un instante una mirada para enamorarse y el resto de la vida para amarse, es algo muy cierto te enamoras de la persona con una simple mirada, sonrisa y sin necesidad de conocerla y con el tiempo puedes comenzar a amarla de forma incontrolable o simplemente puedes abandonarla al no ser lo que creías que era, pero en los adolescentes el amor o los enamoramientos son aún más impredecibles y constantemente van cambiando pues su corazón y mente aún no saben a veces amar._**

 ** _C.M.M_**

* * *

Makoto Ito es un estudiante de primer año de preparatoria, como todos los días tomaba el tren para ir a la escuela donde siempre podía apreciar aquella hermosa imagen que para él era un Angel en la estación, alumbraba de manera dulce su vida cada mañana…esa joven de ojos grandes color café oscuro, cabello peli morado oscuro que siempre tomaba esa estación, grandes pechos, aunque realmente no era esto lo que de principio le intereso de la joven, si no la luz y dulzura que desprendía su ser… por llamarle de algún modo, y una dulce mirada angelical, todo le había gustado de ella desde que la vio.

Entonces la observo como siempre pero algo cambio ese día, ella leía como siempre un libro pero entonces en un segundo, su mirada envolvió la de ella, la joven lo miro sorprendida y algo sonrojada, el por un segundo dejo que la conexión entre ambos sucediera pero después de un momento desvió la mirada algo avergonzado por al fin tener algo de comunicación con ella aunque fuera con ese pequeño juego de miradas, esas miradas que te roban el corazón.

Todo transcurrió como siempre hasta llegar a la escuela.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su salón toma asiento en donde debía y antes de que comenzara su primera clase, su compañera se presentó, a simple vista para ser honestos le cayó realmente mal.

-Hola –Saludo con voz algo chillona –Soy Saionji Sekai –Dijo sonriéndole

-Ho…hola –Dijo algo confundido –Soy Ito Makoto

-Mucho gusto, seremos compañeros por todo el ciclo –Comento tranquila sentándose a su lado

-Aja

Makoto no mostraba realmente mucho interés en lo que decía, estaba más ocupado viendo la fotografía que logro tomarle a la joven del tren esta mañana antes de que sus miradas se cruzaran, realmente se veía hermosa como todos los días, con ese uniforme que solían llevar todas pero en ella…en ella. Se sonrojo fuertemente cuando sintió la respiración de alguien cerca de él.

-¡Ah! Ahora entiendo –Dijo con su voz chillona Saionji -¿Es tu novia? –Pregunto algo decepcionada pero Makoto no le dio importancia y cerro su celular, sonrojado.

-No

-¿Pero te gusta no?

El joven solo asintió muerto de vergüenza

-¿Entonces porque no se lo has pedido?

-No…yo…no es que…

-Vaya creo que necesitas mi ayuda ¿Cierto? –Dijo sonriéndole -¡La gran Sekai te ayudara con este mal de amores!

-¡Señorita Saionji, guarde silencio por favor! ¿Acaso no sabe que está en un salón de clases?

-Lo siento –Dijo Sekai avergonzada tomando su asiento nuevamente, pero le enseño su cuaderno a Makoto _"Te ayudare"_

Makoto no tenía un buen presentimiento de aquello.

.

.

.

En la hora del receso, Sekai lo estaba buscando cuando…

-¡Makoto! –Grito sobresaltándolo

-¿Qué…que ocurr...?

-Vamos debemos ir…rápido –Dijo entusiasmada jalándolo –Su nombre es Katsura Kotonoha

-¿Qué?

-La chica del celular

-¡¿Qué?! Tan…. ¿Tan rápido la encontraste?

-No solo eso, nos espera para comer juntos el almuerzo, así que –Lo empuja hacia las escaleras para que este suba hacia la azotea de la escuela, pero estaba petrificado ¿Qué demonios…como actuaria?

-Pero….Saionji

-Dime Sekai

-Bueno es que…yo…

-Vamos rápido

-No…

Ambos subieron, bueno Makoto arrastrado por Sekai, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral, Makoto quedo sin aliento al ver a la joven que había estado observando en el tren todas las mañanas, aquel Angel en el tren que había alumbrado todas sus mañanas con su sola presencia.

-Hola Kotonoha –Sekai la saludo sonrientemente mientras arrastraba con ella a Makoto quien parecía haber perdido el habla por un momento –Él es Makoto Ito –Presento al joven que estaba sonrojado y nervioso

-Hola –Saludo tímidamente la joven levemente sonrojada

-Ahora que les parece si almorzamos –Dijo Sekai algo incomoda de ver las miradas de ambos.

Los tres se sentaron después de unos minutos, Makoto miraba su almuerzo, estaba más que nervioso, estaba algo avergonzado por no tener algo bueno que decirle a Kotonoha, ella parecía de lo más tranquila a su vista. Estaba platicando amenamente con Sekai, quien de pronto se puso de pie. –Acabo de recordar que debo ir a la biblioteca –Comento Sekai algo nerviosa –Nos vemos

-Sekai –Susurro Makoto nervioso pero ella ya había desaparecido, miro un momento a Kotonoha quien parecía algo confundida pero siguió con su almuerzo

-¿Tu preparaste…? –Susurro Makoto algo nervioso mirando el almuerzo de Katsura, ella sonrió dulcemente

-Si ¿quieres probar? –Pregunto amablemente ofreciéndole un rollo de arroz con camarón que se veía realmente delicioso

-Claro, gracias Katsura

-Por nada, Ito –Dijo la joven algo sonrojada pero feliz

Comenzaron una amena y tranquila platica, pronto Makoto conoció mas de aquel hermoso Angel que solo se había limitado a verla en la estación entre la gente común y corriente donde ella era el hermoso resplandor y luz entre la oscuridad que había tenido su vida, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente y todo se lo debía a Sekai.

Sonrió dulcemente al mirar como caminaba al lado de la persona más dulce y angelical camino a la estación de trenes, Katsura también se le veía cómoda y a lo lejos una joven de cabello café obscuro y ojos cafés obscuros miraba a lo lejos aquella escena donde ambos jóvenes parecían decirse más de mil palabras en esas miradas… Esa mirada…esa que deseaba que hubiera sido para ella, pero….

 _"_ _Nunca lo fue…"_

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno algunos ya me conocen pero otros no, como sea quiero darles la bienvenida a mi primer fic de School Days, el cual espero que les guste, esta idea me estuvo rondando varios meses espero que les agrade.**_

 _ **esta basado obviamente en el anime, pero el final lo cambiare a como me hubiera gustado que terminara, espero que les agrade como la ire desarrollando, decidi ponerlo dese el momento en que se conocen, obviamente las cosas cambiaran pero tomare lo mas importante, de ahi vendra el final alternativo para mi y un modo diferente de como Makoto se fue enredando en todo este embrollo del sexo :D**_

 _ **advertencia: este fic tendra escenas explicitas de sexo, por lo que si eres menor de edad te sugiero que no lo leas :P no se crean al final se que lo leyeron si estan leyendo esta leyenda cada que termine mi fic :D jajaja**_

 _ **espero que les guste y haganmelo saber si es asi**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 UN PEQUEÑO ROMANCE NACE

_**...**_

* * *

 _ **A veces el amor es algo mágico e inexplicable que simplemente se da a partir del alma, cuando las almas gemelas se encuentran se entrelazan y a veces ese sentimiento mutuo y sin necesidad de palabras pues ¿Qué palabras son necesarias? Cuando las miradas llenas de amor y dulzura sincera dicen más, cuando la persona que ha robado tu corazón sin proponérselo está ahí junto a ti, solo queda más que estar a su lado y recibirlo con todo el amor que has guardado durante este tiempo ¿No creen?**_

 _ **Aunque a veces el amor en adolescentes no suele ser el amor real, a veces el amor entre ellos no existe pues es más un juego de pasiones y deseos que desencadena muchas veces dolor y frustración al no estar con la persona que roba el corazón y el aliento, no porque no se quiera estar si no porque esta no nos mira, somos invisibles, tal vez solo tal vez…no era tu media naranja.**_

 _ **S.S**_

* * *

Makoto estaba parado frente a la estación esperando a Katsura quien había quedado con el de verse en aquel lugar para irse juntos a la escuela, su cita de este fin de semana salió mejor de lo que pensaba, Katsura era una joven muy dulce algo tímida pero realmente era muy divertida y amorosa.

Le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, su corazón latía de una forma que nunca hizo cuando una joven le gustaba o le atraía, sabía que esta vez era distinto y esperaba hacerlo bien.

-Buenos días Ito –Saludo Katsura algo avergonzada por llegar tarde

-Buenos días Katsura ¿Cómo estás?

Le sonrió tiernamente

-Bien –Dijo sonrojada –Yo…bueno…traje algo para ti

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué es?

La joven le entrego una pequeña bolsita –Te prepare algo…espero que te guste

Makoto se sonrojo al tomarlo –Yo…bueno…vaya… muchas gracias –Le sonrió -¿Qué…que tal si lo comemos juntos?

Katsura sonrió mas, parecía estar esperando que él le dijera eso –Por supuesto

Ambos se subieron al vagón que pasaba, mientras platicaban amenamente, sin percatarse de la joven que estaba cerca de ellos.

.

.

.

Sekai siempre había observado a Makoto, sabía perfectamente bien su nombre antes de presentarse hace unos días, ella esperaba que estar junto a él en clase le ayudara pero se equivocó, pese a hacer que su amiga le diera ese lugar no logro que…

-¿Ni siquiera lo intentaras?

-¿Perdón?

Una joven de cabello pelinegro, ojos grandes y cafés, estatura baja miraba a su mejor amiga algo molesta

-¿Tan rápido te darás por vencida?

-Setsuna, no pero…

-Sekai pensé que…

-No…ya no me gusta ¿de acuerdo? Además tengo un nuevo objetivo –Dijo mirando en otra dirección

-Como tú digas, Sekai

.

.

.

En el receso nuevamente como era una costumbre estaban los tres sentados almorzando hasta que Makoto miro a Saionji, algo incomodó por lo que esta decidió retirarse.

-Nos vemos al rato –Dijo sin dar una excusa esta vez para dejarlos solos

-Parece algo triste ¿No? –Pregunto Katsura algo preocupada

-¿Triste? No, no lo creo –Dijo Makoto restándole importancia –Este fin de semana ¿Harás algo?

Katsura se sonrojo y miro el almuerzo, Makoto no había dicho nada sobre este. Tal vez no le había gustado.

-No –Susurro algo avergonzada –Ito

-Si ¿Qué ocurre Katsura?

-¿Te gusto el…almuerzo?

Makoto miro que ya iba casi en la mitad, claro que le había gustado ¿acaso pensaba que no? –Si…si me gusto Katsura ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ella le miro algo confundida –Bueno es que…es que no habías dicho…nada

-Oh….lo lamento –Susurro avergonzado –Pero estaba y esta delicioso, muchas gracias

Katsura sonrió dulcemente –Por nada

Ambos terminaron de comer pero antes de bajar, Makoto la miro –Katsura bueno yo…quiero decir…bueno –Sonrojado se fue acercando a la joven quien estaba algo asustada pero…

-¡Makoto!

-¡Ah! –Sintió que alguien lo jalaba de la oreja – ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No puedes besarla así nada más, recuerda que Katsura es una joven tímida, dulce y frágil

-¿Entonces?

-Hazlo más despacio –Dijo Sekai molesta –Disculpen olvide mi cuaderno dijo levantando un cuaderno que no habían visto ninguno de los dos.

Katsura solo miro la escena confundida y Makoto se sobaba la oreja –Discúlpame Katsura…yo…

Ella sonrió tiernamente antes de acercarse a él, lentamente poso sus labios en los de Makoto quien se sorprendió –No tengo que disculparte nada –Susurro sonrojada –Nos vemos después

Salió huyendo del lugar antes de que Makoto terminara de reaccionar de aquel acto tan hermoso de parte de la joven, se sintió en las nubes, sus labios…eran tan cálidos y suaves.

.

.

.

En la salida iban caminando tranquilamente por la estación, Makoto iba feliz y Katsura llevaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa, subieron al vagón cada uno en su ensoñación. –Ito

-Sí, Katsura

-Respecto al fin de semana –Dijo mirándolo dulcemente –No tengo nada que hacer

Makoto sonrió feliz –Entonces ¿Podemos salir nuevamente? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Tal vez podríamos ir a la feria –Dijo sonriéndole –Mi madre me dio unos boletos ¿Te gustaría?

-Claro, Katsura

-Bien –Llegaron donde ella se bajaba –Nos vemos mañana –Se sonrojo al acercarse a él y darle un beso nuevamente, él ya lo esperaba y lo correspondió con todo su amor antes de que ella terminara suavemente el beso con una sonrisa para salir del vagón.

Makoto se despidió de la mano cuando estaba pasando el vagón y ella también se despedía.

-¡Makoto!

El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y entonces se encontró con Taisuke Sawanaga. -¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunto algo molesto

-¡¿Estas saliendo con Katsura?!

-Bueno…

-¡Haaaa no…no! ¿Cómo es posible que salgas con ella?

-Pues…

-¡¿Desde cuándo?!

-Llevamos apenas unos días

-¡¿Qué?! Demonios ¿Cómo te hizo caso a ti y no a mí?

-Bueno…si sabes…Taisuke debo irme

-Es imposible

Makoto salió de la estación rápidamente antes de volver a escuchar otro lamento por parte de su amigo y se dirigió a casa.

.

.

.

Al siguiente Katsura volvió a llegar con Makoto a la escuela, ambos se notaban muy felices y platicaban amenamente, Sekai como siempre los miraba desde lejos, pensó que tal vez se le pasaría con los días aquel amor que nunca existió pero con el paso del tiempo sentía que seguía ahí sin desaparecer y eso le preocupaba.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, cuando llego el momento del receso, Sekai prefiero no acercarse a la azotea, seguramente Makoto estaba con Katsura y no deseaba realmente estar entre ellos.

-Sekai ¿Te pasa algo?

-No…eh…no Setsuna –Mintió mirando su almuerzo, su plan para acercarse a aquel joven de la estación que había observado durante días, realmente semanas, no había funcionado y lo peor ella lo había lanzado a los brazos de alguien más.

.

.

.

Makoto estaba con Katsura, quien estaba recargada en la reja que se hallaba hacia el patio donde nadie los vería, él la besaba más intensamente y ella trataba solo de seguirle el ritmo, sonrojada y algo apenada pero realmente se sentía muy bien que la besara de esa forma, sentía sensaciones nuevas que jamás había sentido.

Hasta que… Makoto estaba tocando sus senos mientras la besaba con la misma intensidad pero masajeaba sus pechos un poco brusco y algo que no supo cómo distinguirlo más que con deseo, eso le dio algo de miedo y se alejó rápidamente, aunque solo pudo bajarse y alejarse un poco de él.

-¿Katsura?

-Yo…lo siento debo irme

-Pero… -Trato de detenerla pero la joven ya estaba cruzando la puerta.

A la salida no encontró a Katsura, entonces comenzó a preocuparse y busco a Saionji quien estaba caminando cerca de ahí.

-Saionji –Dijo mientras se acercaba

-Ya te dije que me llames Sekai –Dijo molesta -¿Qué paso algo con Katsura?

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo me buscas por eso ¿No?

-No…bueno yo…es que creo que hice algo malo

-Era de esperarse…torpe –Susurro mientras se detenía

-No lo soy

-Dime ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

-Bueno –Se sonrojo –Toque…sus…bueno…es que…

-La asustaste seguramente

-¿Por qué?

-Seguro que no tocaste sus senos de manera adecuada

Makoto la miro confundida

-No son juguetes, Makoto

-Pero…

-Eres un torpe ¿Acaso no sabes lo que una mujer siente? ¿Nunca has estado con…?

Makoto se sonrojo

-Espera ¿Nunca has estado con alguien?

-No…

-¿Novia?

-No

-¡¿Nada?!

-Katsura es la primera

-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan torpe

-Tú tendrás mucha experiencia ¿No Sekai?

-Claro que…no…pero un poco

Sekai sonrió al escuchar su nombre -¿Puedes ayudarme?

-Claro pero…solo será para que puedas entender a Katsura ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro

-Iniciaremos mañana el entrenamiento especial, ahora iré a buscar a Katsura y remediar tu torpeza

-Como digas

Makoto se dio media vuelta para ir a la estación, ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que una joven caminaba de pronto a su lado.

-Ito

-¿Ah? –Katsura estaba frente a él

-Katsura

-Yo…

-Lamento mucho lo que paso en la azotea –Dijo rápidamente el sonrojándose –Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer…no…mientras tu no quieras, lo lamento

Katsura se sonrojo pero tomo la mano de Makoto sonriéndole –Esta bien

-¿Cómo?

-Solo quiero saber algo –Susurro avergonzada

-Claro

-¿Ito…somos algo? –Dijo sin saber cómo decirlo

-Claro, Katsura

-¿Qué?

Makoto sonrió y tomo su mano para besarla –Novios –Susurro nervioso pero dejándose llevar por sus emociones –Claro siempre y cuando tu…quieras…

Katsura lo beso abrazándolo del cuello, tal vez todo era muy rápido, tal vez debía tener más tiempo para conocerlo, pero estaba enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vio pero su timidez jamás le hubiera permitido dar el primer paso, al parecer Makoto siempre sufrió igual que ella de esa misma timidez ya que al final fue otra persona que los unió y eso lo agradecía, pues ahora su romance que había deseado se hacía realidad.

Makoto sonrió sonrojado y ella también –Lo siento –Murmuro tratando de separarse pero él la sujeto de la cintura -¿Es un sí?

Katsura lo miro sonrojada y algo sorprendida por el acto de él –Si –Sonrió dulcemente antes de que se fundieran en un nuevo beso lleno de amabilidad y amor.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **bueno algunos ya me conocen pero otros no, como sea quiero darles la bienvenida a mi primer fic de School Days, el cual espero que les guste, esta idea me estuvo rondando varios meses espero que les agrade.**_

 _ **esta basado obviamente en el anime, pero el final lo cambiare a como me hubiera gustado que terminara, espero que les agrade como la ire desarrollando, decidi ponerlo dese el momento en que se conocen, obviamente las cosas cambiaran pero tomare lo mas importante, de ahi vendra el final alternativo para mi y un modo diferente de como Makoto se fue enredando en todo este embrollo del sexo :D**_

 _ **advertencia: este fic tendra escenas explicitas de sexo, por lo que si eres menor de edad te sugiero que no lo leas :P no se crean al final se que lo leyeron si estan leyendo esta leyenda cada que termine mi fic :D jajaja**_

 _ **espero que les guste y haganmelo saber si es asi**_

 _ **saludos**_


End file.
